Merah Muda yang mengusik Biru tua
by octaotak
Summary: Ya, Uchiha Sasuke merasa terusik oleh Haruno Sakura. Setelah 2 tahun menjalani perawatan di Konoha, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang perlahan mengubah dirinya. Sebal, ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha-lagi. Tetapi Naruto memberinya syarat yang teramat sulit supaya ia boleh pergi. Menjadi ketua anbu dan harus selalu bersama Sakura,eh?


**Sasusaku slight NaruHina.**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Imajinasi abal, dari anak tak bertanggung jawab seperti saya  
**

**RnR, please?  
**

**HAPPY READYNG MINNA-SAN!  
**

"APA? Teme tidak mau dibujuk? Ck, keras kepala sekali dia." Begitulah kegaduhan yang tercipta di ruang hokage. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan garis rubah di pipinya itu terlihat marah dan juga frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya yang telah berhasil dibawa—secara paksa—olehnya ke Konoha itu akhirnya tetap bersikukuh untuk pergi. Ya, begitulah Uzumaki Naruto, yang selalu dengan keras kepala mengajak Uchiha Sasuke—sahabatnya—untuk dirawat di Konoha. Setelah perang dunia Shinobi, Sasuke memang terluka parah, Sharingan nya hampir tidak bisa digunakan lagi, karena terlalu banyak diforsir untuk digunakan. Kalau saja ia tidak terluka parah dan hanya medic-nin Konoha lah yang bisa menyembuhkannya, ia tidak mungkin mau diajak – mungkin lebih tepatnya dipaksa—untuk tinggal di Konoha. Sasuke memang begitu, dia merasa bersalah begitu banyak dengan kampung halamannya itu. Walaupun semenjak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha banyak sekali mata yang memandang sinis padanya, tapi tentu saja Uchiha bungsu itu tidak akan pernah menggubrisnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya merasa bersalah, itu saja. Tapi mana mungkin seorang Uchiha mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya, iya kan? Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari Konoha hanya karena alasan ia ingin hidup sebagai ninja bebas. Tidak ingin berpihak pada siapapun, hanya ingin hidup berkelana. Lagipula baginya, tidak ada yang perlu ia selesaikan dalam hidupnya lagi. Semua tampak begitu sesuai, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia lengkapi atau benahi lagi. Jadi sekarang seperti inilah kondisi yang tercipta. Setelah dua tahun lamanya tinggal di Konoha dan merasa dirinya sudah baikan, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Entah kemana ia juga tidak tahu, yang ia mau hanyalah pergi. "Hokage-sama, sebaiknya anda tenang. Sasuke-sama sebentar lagi akan datang kemari." Kata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang sedari tadi berdiri di dsamping Nauto. TOK TOK TOK. Terdengar bunyi pintu ruangan itu diketuk, Naruto yang sedari tadi geram hanya mengucapkan "Masuk." Dan terduduk di kursinya sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing itu. "Hn. Kau memanggilku?" tanya seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan hokage yang tengah pusing itu. "Sasuke—" geram Naruto kepada pemuda raven yang bermuka datar itu, seakan pemuda raven itu tidak tahu bahwa yang membuat hokage di depannya pusing adalah dirinya sendiri. "Dobe, aku sudah memutuskan, keputusanku sudah bulat." Tambah Sasuke dengan muka datar. Naruto hanya mengisyaratkan wanita disampingnya untuk keluar. Wanita itu tahu, pembicaraan ini akan jadi pembicaraan pribadi, yang tidak bisa didengar oleh orang kecuali mereka. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu segera meninggalkan si Dobe dan Teme itu untuk bicara. Setelah wanita itu pergi menutup pintu Naruto langsung angkat bicara " setelah empat tahun dirawat di Konoha, kau masih bersikeras untuk meninggalkan Konoha? Ck, kau memang pengkhianat luar biasa, teme." Ucap Naruto dengan muka sinis. Sasuke tahu betul, laki-laki itu berlaku seperti itu – bertingkah sarkastik—hanya agar pemuda raven itu mengurungkan niatnya saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat terlihat aktingnya itu. Tunggu dulu. Geli? Sahabat? ya, inilah yang membuat Sasuke tidak betah tinggal di Konoha lebih lama lagi. Semua keramahan yang ia terima mulai megubahnya perlahan. Kini ia benar-benar merasa asing dan risih pada dirinya yang mulai berubah itu. "Kau yakin ingin pergi teme? Maksudku, kata Sakura-chan, ia belum terlalu yakin akan kondisimu. Bahkan katanya, keadaanmu masih jauh dari kata baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit gusar. Sakura? Gadis menyebalkan itu rupanya. Sedikit senyum miring kecil terpatri di wajah emo pemuda itu. Tunggu, senyum? Rasanya ada palu besar menampar wajahnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang tersenyum sendiri. Karena Haruno Sakura, eh? Gadis merepotkan yang selalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya? Sasuke merasa sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Lebih baik ia segera keluar dari tempat mengerikan yang mengubahnya secara perlahan ini, Konoha. "Hn. Aku bersikeras, dobe." Naruto sangat bingung, ia rasanya tak ingin kehilangan sahabat yang begitu susah didapatkannya. Ia begitu kalut. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Mungkin, ide gila. "Baiklah teme, aku bisa mengerti, kau begitu bersikeras keluar dari Konoha. Lagipula menghalangimu bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat dilakukan saat ini. Aku jelas sudah menawarimu pekerjaan sebagai kapten anbu, tapi kau dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya. Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk keluar Konoha—" jeda sejenak. Membuat Sasuke menatap puas, ia tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya yang keras kepala ini bisa dengan begitu mudah mengalah. Menimbulkan sedikit rasa curiga di hati pemuda raven tersebut. "—tapi ada satu syarat." Sasuke sudah menduganya, ia tahu betul sahabatnya tidak akan menyerah semudah ini. "che, apa syaratnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Naruto tersenyum, "kau telah dicap sebagai pengkhianat desa, teme. Tentunya aku akan dicap sebagai Hokage yang terlalu memberi kelonggaran bagi pengkhianat desa sepertimu. Hanya karena alasan bahwa kau sahabatku tentu tidak akan membuat warga Konoha mengerti, Sasuke." Sasuke paham betul, hanya karena ia adalah sahabat seorang hokage, bukan berarti ia bisa bergerak secara leluasa. Ia adalah pengkhianat desa, ia seharusnya dihukum berat saat ini. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah dirawat, tentunya ia tidak mau, sahabat yang telah memberinya banyak kelonggaran itu juga harus dianggap sebagai pengkhianat desa karena terlalu banyak membantunya. Selanjutnya ia hanya bergumam "Hn." Menunjukkan kesetujuannya pada kalimat Naruto. " nah, teme, kau tidak akan dengan mudah keluar dari desa ini. Tetua-tetua juga pasti tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Apalagi si cerewet Tsunade baa-chan, dia pastinya akan mempersulit—tidak, mungkin dia akan teramat sangat—mempersulit kepergianmu." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya. "maka dari itu, kita harus sedikit ber 'akting', untuk mengatasi semua ini." Sasuke mengernyit heran. "akting? Apa maksudmu dobe? Aku ingin pergi dari Konoha, bukan ingin bermain-main." Jelas kini Sasuke Uchiha tampak sedikit geram karena pembicaraan Naruto yang begitu sulit dipahami. "tenang, teme. Sebenarnya tidak akting sepenuhnya kok." Jawab Naruto dengan muka santai dan senyum sumringah, merasa idenya sudah mulai membuat Sasuke percaya. "begini, supaya mudah mendapatkan ijin untukmu agar bisa keluar dari desa, aku berpikir lebih baik kita ber akting saja. Kau, akan kuangkat menjadi ketua anbu, lalu akan kuberikan misi padamu, misi yang mengharuskanmu keluar Konoha. Bagaimana?" gila. Sasuke pikir ide Naruto kali ini benar-benar gila. "Kau gila." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuju sofa di dekat Sasuke. "terserah kau saja. Ini satu-satunya cara agar para tetua bisa maklum tentang kepergianmu dari Konoha. Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih. Tapi ingat, kau akan benar-benar diangkat menjadi ketua anbu. Maka dari itu, kau harus benar-benar menjalankan misi. Tapi setidaknya kan, misimu kali ini keluar dari Konoha. Lagipula tidak akan mengherankan kenapa aku mengangkatmu menjadi ketua anbu. Kau hebat, dan pantas menjadi ketua anbu, teme." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "biar aku memikirkannya dobe." Sasuke mulai paham, bahwa kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk menolak tawaran Naruto, ia tahu betul, mungkin itu adalah satu satunya cara agar ia bisa keluar dari konoha. Ia melangkahkan kaki gontai sambil berpikir hebat. sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi begitu rumit. Suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar pintu dan hendak pulang ke Uchiha mansionnya. "Oh ya, teme, satu lagi. Selama kau diluar, Sakura-chan harus tetap setia menemanimu. Hanya ia medic-nin terbaik desa ini yang mampu menangani kondisimu yang parah." Sasuke tersentak kaget, apa iya benar ia harus semenderita itu supaya bisa keluar dari Konoha? Ia tidak menggubris perkataan Hokage yang juga seorang jinchuuriki itu. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya, melawan malam yang begitu membingungkan, dan membimbangkan.

* * *

Pagi itu terasa begitu berat bagi Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana tidak, ia harus memutuskan apa yang ia pilih. Baka Dobe itu memaksanya untuk memutuskannya sekarang. Alasannya sangat amat tidak masuk akal, karena katanya ia akan segera kehilangan semangat ber 'akting' nya bila Sasuke memutuskannya terlalu lama. Tentu saja, alasan itu hanyalah alasan dibuat-buat, karena sebenarnya, tanpa menyetujui persyaratan Naruto pun, Hokage muda itu telah mengurus peresmian Sasuke sebagai ketua anbu. Naruto-begitu-ingin-sahabatnya-menjadi-bagian-dari-Konoha. Yang secara lebih sederhana, Naruto ingin Uchiha Sasuke tidak menolak keinginannya yang 'terselubung' dalam ide gilanya itu—yaitu membuat Sasuke tetap dekat dengan Konoha. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan jerih payahnya untuk dapat merengkuh kembali sahabatnya itu. Egois memang, tapi Ia ingin tim 7 kembali seperti dulu. Bercengkerama ria layaknya sebuah keluarga. Begitulah Naruto, ia selalu mengutamakan sahabat-sahabatnya, tak heran ia telah di percayai untuk mernjadi hokage pengganti Tsunade. Ia memang selalu mementingkan orang lain, lebih dari kepentingannya sendiri. TOK TOK. "engh, siapa?" kata Sasuke menghampiri pintu rumahnya—sumber ketukan berasal—dan kemudian membuka pintu itu. "maaf Sasuke-sama, anda dipanggil Hokage-sama untuk segera menemuinya di ruangannya." Jelas lelaki berpakaian jounin itu sambil membungkuk hormat. "Hn. Aku akan segera kesana." Setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, pria itu segera membungkuk dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke kini segera bersiap menuju ke tempat sahabatnya itu. Merepotkan memang. Karena ia tahu, disana Naruto pasti sudah siap menodongnya dengan pertanyaan tentang keputusan yang ia ambil. Maka selama diperjalanan Sasuke memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan disampaikan pada sahabat serta hokage yang teramat merepotkan itu.

* * *

"AH! Teme! Kau sudah datang rupanya!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke yang baru saja disambut Naruto dengan kebiasaannya yang paling ia benci itu hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia langsung masuk ke ruangan hokage itu dan duduk di depan meja hokage. Naruto yang tau sikap Sasuke yang terlampau suka to-the-point itu langsung nyengir kuda dan duduk di depan Sasuke. "Hehe, sudah memikirkan dengan matang-matang Teme?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan "Hn." Dan anggukan malas dari pemuda Uchiha itu. "Bagus! Nah, sekarang apa keputusanmu?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya terlampau to-the-point itu. tapi memang itu keinginannya, ia membuka mulut, bersiapkan mengutarakan keputusannya, yang pastinya akan mengubah segalanya itu. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan tidak jelas itu. Naruto merubah mukanya dengan muka bodoh "Hn apa? Hn aku menolaknya? Hn aku menyetujuinya? Aaah, susah sekali memahami ucapan hematmu itu." Naruto mengeluh panjang lebar mendengar jawaban rancu pemuda raven dihadapannya. "Hn, aku menerima ide gila mu itu." mata Naruto membulat sempurna, ia shock berat. Di kedipkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya bahwa makhluk selogis Sasuke bisa menerima idenya itu. Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyiapkan beribu alasan untuk memaksa Sasuke menuruti ide gilanya itu—ia pikir pemuda Raven itu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. "sekarang kau terlihat seperting orang bodoh, Dobe. Berhenti bersikap seperti patung menggelikan itu. sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar, mendominasi keheningan yang sempat tercipta tadi. Naruto yang tadi shock bukan main kini memamerkan cengiran kuda khasnya dan berlari menghambur kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya—EH?! MEMELUKNYA? "TEMEEEE~ kau memang pengambil keputusan yang baik! Aku menyayangimu~" BUGH! "ss, mati saja kau." Kata Sasuke yang sempat dipeluk Naruto beberapa detik itu. ia begitu jijik sehingga tak mampu menahan emosinya dan memukul kepala hokage itu sampai sedikit benjol. "AUWWWW! Teme jahat sekali~ aku ini Hokage tauk!" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat benjol hasil dari pukulan Sasuke tadi sambil mengeluh manja. Membuat Sasuke ingin melempar sahabatnya itu keluar dari jendela saja. Tapi, itu jelas tidak mungkin, pertama karena sahabatnya adalah seorang Hokage, dan kedua mereka saat ini tengan berada di ruangan hokage yang tentunya berada jauh diatas tanah. "jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas mengeluh Naruto yang sedari tadi membuat kepala dan telinga pemuda Raven itu nyut-nyutan. "Ah! Oh iya, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Naruto sambil memanggil suruhannya, "ah, Ayame-san, tolong panggilkan dua orang itu." perintah Naruto pada wanita didepannya yang datang karena dipanggil Naruto. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Jawab perempuan itu sigap dan langsung melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Hokage kepadanya. TOK TOK. Suara ketukan di pintu ruang Hokage itu memecah keheningan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto yang dari tadi menunggu kedatangan dua orang ini langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung membukakan pintu yang tadi diketuk itu. "Masuk Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei!" sapa Naruto hangat dengan cengiran kudanya. DEG. _Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Buat apa mereka kemari? _Tanya Sasuke penuh kebingungan dalam hati. "Ah, ohayou Sasuke-san." Sapa Sakura ramah seperti dulu. Tapi, tunggu dulu –san? Kenapa Sakura yang begitu mencintai Sasuke, dan selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel kun itu sekarang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –san? Tunggu dulu. Sasuke memikirkan hal ini? Kenapa ? apa otaknya tadi tercecer ketika dipeluk Naruto? Kenapa dia mulai memikirkan hal tidak penting dari seorang Sakura Haruno yang—seharusnya – sangat ia benci itu? "Ah, Ohayou Sasuke. Lama tidak berjumpa ya, hehe." Sapa Kakashi yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan tersenyum canggung kepada Sasuke dibalik maskernya. "Hn, lama tidak berjumpa. Ohayou juga." Jawab Sasuke menjawab dua sapaan orang didepannya sekaligus. "ah! Kalian ini canggung sekali! Memang kalau sudah lama tidak bertemu itu jadi merepotkan ya?" celetuk Naruto mulai mencairkan suasana di ruangannya yang begitu kaku. "canggung itu sudah pasti kan Naruto. Memangnya kau menganggap semua orang sama sepertimu? Bersikap sok akrab dan tebar pesona kesana kemari. Sama orang yang baru kenal saja kau sudah sok akrab. Haaah, kasian sekali Hinata-chan yang jadi harus pingsan tiap hari melihat tingkahmu yang sok akrab itu." Keluh Sakura menimpali celetukan Naruto yang disambut tawa renyah Kakashi. "Ahh~ kalau soal Hinata-chan sih aku baru mendekat saja dia sudah pingsan! Sumpah aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam kok!" jawab Naruto yang dibalas tatapan dasar-tidak-peka dari Sakura. Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya yang kalau bertemu langsung ribut dan tak terkendali. "Sudah, sudah... ahahaha." Usul Kakashi melerai. Mereka bergelak tawa dan bercanda ria tidak memperhatikan sepasang mata onyx yang memandang mereka intens. Tatapan itu seakan sarat akan kerinduan, dan akan penyesalan. _Seperti pulang ke rumah. _Batin Sasuke meracau tak jelas membiarkan si pemilik tidak mengakui kata-kata yang keluar dari batinnya sendiri.

* * *

Sore itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi ada yang lain mengikutinya kali ini, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald dan jubah medic-nin mengikutinya dari belakang. Gadis itu melihat ke kanan dan kiri selama perjalanan. "aku tidak menyangka Naruto telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan begitu cepat." Ucap Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu meruntuhkan keheningan diantaranya dan laki-laki yang berjalan mendahuluinya. "Hn, aku juga tidak menyangka." Jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban seadanya. Lalu setelah itu selaput keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka lagi, membuat jalanan yang mulai lenggang itu tampak begitu sepi. Sebenarnya Sasuke merutuk dalam hati sikap Naruto yang kesannya terlalu mendadak ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ehm, jadi mau mulai darimana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke geram melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang malah bertengkar dengan gadis pink dan tidak kunjung reda itu. "Ah, gomen gomen Teme. Yak, baiklah, jadi sebenarnya aku memanggil Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan kemari hanya untuk berpamitan." Sasuke mengernyit heran, membuat Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan mulai melanjutkan, "Iya, jadi begini, aku sebenarnya sudah mengurus segala persiapanmu untuk menjadi ketua Anbu. Kau besok akan segera melakukan misi pertamamu. Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei adalah orang yang mengetahui akting kita ini Teme. Kakashi-sensei yang juga anggota anbu ini aku minta untuk mengurus segala upacara peresmian mu menjadi kapten anbu." Jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan, "Ah, iya dan Sakura-chan akan ikut bersamamu, seperti yang telah aku syaratkan, ia akan merawatmu selama 'misi'. Tapi Sakura-chan akan ikut denganmu menuju ke mansion Uchiha malam ini, untuk mengawasimu dan juga untuk membantu membereskan barang-barangmu. Tsunade baa-chan khawatir kau akan pergi Teme." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Kata-kata Naruto yang membicarakan Sakura membuat kepalanya terasa seperti radio usang yang mengulanginya beberapa kali. Ia tak percaya, jadi gadis merepotkan itu yang akan mengawasinya juga? Hidup itu memang menyebalkan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

KRIEEEEET. Pintu kediaman Uchiha itu terbuka perlahan akibat dorongan tangan kekar pemuda berambut raven itu. Sakura melihat sekeliling rumah itu, tampak megah dan mewah, tapi juga sarat akan kesepian dan kepedihan. Rumah ini, tampak begitu banyak menyimpan cerita. Cerita kelam yang menyesakkan, mebuat Sakura makin tak kerasan berada didalam rumah itu. "Sasuke-san, apa kita akan melakukan pengepakkan barang segera?" tanya Sakura kepada pemuda berambut raven yang tengah sibuk bergelut dengan kulkasnya. "Hn, naruto ingin kita berangkat pagi-pagi, agar tidak terkenal omelan Tsunade-sama." Jawab pemuda Uchiha itu sambil meletakkan segelas air dingin dimeja samping Sakura berdiri. "Ah, Gomen jadi merepotkan. Arigatou." Senyum Sakura manis ketika melihat Sasuke menaruh segelas air dingin untuknya. Sasuke tidak menjawab terimakasih yang telah diucapkan Haruno Sakura dan langsung melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah beberapa lama ia akhirnya keluar dengan sebuah tas berukuran sedang, dengan bermacam barang bawaan didalamnya. " Aku sudah mengepak dari jauh-jauh hari, mana barang-barangmu?" tanya Sasuke melihat gadis itu tidak membawa apapun sedari tadi. Sakura maklum, ia tidak terlalu kaget pada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memang sudah ingin buru-buru meninggalkan Konoha, makanya pemuda itu sudah mengepak barangnya sejak lama. Tapi entah mengapa kenyataan itulah yang membuat hati Haruno Sakura berjengit nyeri, seperti sesuatu tengah mencubit hatinya itu. hati yang ia kokohkan selama ini untuk selalu berada dan menolong Naruto. Hati yang ia kokohkan agar tidak meminta hal macam-macam lagi pada sahabatnya. Hati yang mulai kebal dengan begitu banyak penyiksaan. Hati yang ia kokohkan untuk tidak luluh pada sesosok dewa dihadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi hatinya malah mencelos mendengar ucapan tersirat pemuda itu. hatinya begitu sedih ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu tak ingin lama di Konoha. Tak ingin lama berada disekitar tim tujuh, tim yang sangat ia rindukan. Senyum pahit yang terkesan dipaksakan itu muncul di wajah gadis beraroma Cherry Blossom itu, "Ah, itu, pakkun akan segera membawanya kemari. Tadi barang-barangku kutinggalkan diapartemenku agar tidak merepotkan." Jawab Sakura. POOF. Kebulan asap putih muncul didekat kaki Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat pakkun—anjing yang diminta oleh Kakashi sendiri untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Sakura—sudah berada didekat kakinya. "Ah, gomenasai karena sudah merepotkan pakkun, Arigatou Gozaimashita." Jawab Sakura sembari mengambil tasnya yang sudah digigit pakkun sejak tadi. "Baiklah, hoahm, aku balik dulu ya Saku-chan." Jawab pakkun sembari menghilang kembali setelah bunyi POOF terdengar. "ehm, ini barang-barangku, sudah siap. Sekarang aku bisa menaruhnya dimana Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura canggung. "Hn. Ikut aku." Jawab Sasuke sambil pergi menuju suatu kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

Cklek. Bunyi kamar itu terbuka, Sasuke lalu menghidupkan lampu kamar itu. "ini adalah kamar tamu, kau bisa tidur disini malam ini." Jelas Sasuke. Sakura lalu langsung menaruh barang bawaannya dikamar itu. dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar itu hanya kamar biasa, nuansanya terkesan polos. Dinding putih dan kasur bersprei putih biasa menimbulkan kesan luas terhadap kamar itu. kasur itu merupakan kasur berukuran double-size—cukup besar, dengan meja seperti meja belajar terletak didekat pintu. Dan warna hijau tanaman yang berada didalam vas putih membuat suasana kamar itu sedikit hidup. Sakura tersenyum manis, "Arigatou Sasuke-san. Sekarang kalau kau ingin beristirahat, istirahatlah saja." Ucap Sakura kepada pemuda Raven dihadapannya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sebelum melihat sebuah benda yang terlihat melalui celah retsleting tas Sakura yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat, benda itu... "Gelang penyegel chakra? Buat apa kau membawanya?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura tersentak kaget dan mendekati tasnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan gelang itu dan tersenyum canggung. "Ah, ini, Naruto-kun menyuruhku membawanya. Katanya, Tsunade-sensei yang menyuruhnya." Sakura tau bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang menyuruh Naruto, ia dan Kakashi tau ide gila Naruto. Maka dari itu, Sakura juga paham bahwa Sakura harus selalu mengawasi Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak berkeinginan untuk kabur. Dan gelang itu juga disiapkan untuk menghambat chakra Sasuke bila ia memaksa untuk kabur. "Heh. Naruto memang merepotkan dan menyebalkan." Sasuke meledek Naruto sembari berjalan keluar kamar, tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti karena suara gadis dibelakangnya yang—entahlah—seperti bernada tidak suka. "Naruto-kun tidak merepotkan. Ia selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik, untuk kita, Sasuke-san. Dia selalu mengagungkan kita dan menginjak dirinya sendiri. Jadi menurutku tidak ada sesuatu hal dari Naruto-kun yang bisa dibilang merepotkan, Uchiha-san." Sasuke tersentak. Ia merasa jantungnya tertohok sebuah bambu panjang, ia begitu kaget mendengar penuturan gadis berambut pink dibelakangnya. Sakura membela Naruto? Sakura, gadis merepotkan yang mencintainya sepenuh hati itu kini melindungi Naruto? Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura yang begitu membenci laki-laki bodoh bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu kini membela orang yang begitu gadis itu sebali. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bersama dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sakura sudah banyak berubah. Ia menjadi gadis kuat yang siap membantu Naruto senang maupun susah. Gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa yang mulai menyadari cintanya hanya akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sakura tidak pernah bisa menganggap Naruto lebih, ia selalu menganggap Hokage itu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, saudara yang sangat ia cintai. Tentu saja, Sakura tetap tidak bisa membagi perasaannya pada Naruto, dan syukurlah Naruto juga tidak pernah menuntutnya. Tapi entah kenapa, kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto yang seharusnya menjadi berita bahagia itu malah begitu menyesakkan bagi si bungsu Uchiha. Ia merutuk dirinya berkali-kali, kenapa ia merasa begitu risih dengan pembelaan Sakura terhadap Naruto? Ia merasa nyeri. Marah. Kesal. Dan mungkin, cemburu? Entahlah, pemuda raven itu hanya berharap dirinya sudah waras sebelum matahari terbit esok hari.

* * *

YAY! Fic pertama akhirnya selesai juga! mohon read and review ya! tanpa reader aku lemah! #lebei Octaotak udah lama banget cuman jadi stalker ff author lain. eh, jadi gatel pengen nulis fic juga, hehe~ moga-moga fic nya bagus yaaaa~ sori kalo bosenin, yang bagus aja diambil yang jelek, pura-pura ga baca aja #eh wkwk, semoga fic ini enak dibaca ya, YOSH! makasih :-3


End file.
